


Fire Escape Fiasco

by feelssogoodinmyarms



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: #wendchenbffs5ever, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bobby Maler he's the worst, Gen, Melchior kinda sucks hahahaha, Other, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelssogoodinmyarms/pseuds/feelssogoodinmyarms
Summary: Wendla arrived at the apartments and was about to call Hanschen when she looked up and saw him. She immediately burst into laughter.“This is why you called me?” She yelled up.





	Fire Escape Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!! It's been a while, but school's out so I'll post more regularly. I love Wendchen, they're like the of best friends. So everyone's in college in this fic and Hanschen runs into...a bit of trouble. I thought this was funny and i hope it doesn't suck haha. Anyway enjoy :)

Wendla Bergmann was binge watching “Seinfeld”. They had just put it on hulu and it was the best thing ever. These days Wendla didn't have time to sit around that much so she was glad she had a few hours before her next class. 

Wendla felt her phone start vibrating. She looked down to see it was her roommate and best friend, Hanschen Rillow, calling. 

“Hey Hansi what's up? Where are you?”  
“You need to come to the apartments on 10th street right now”  
“What? Why?”  
“I'll explain later, just please get down here!!”  
This didn't sound good. Wendla was already pulling her shoes on.  
“Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes” Wendla said right before hanging up.  
The 10th street apartments were a little further from campus, just a short subway ride from where she lived with Hanschen. Wendla hoped he was ok. 

Wendla arrived at the apartments and was about to call Hanschen when she looked up and saw him. She immediately burst into laughter.  
“This is why you called me?” She yelled up. Hanschen has somehow climbed up the fire escape and gotten himself lodged in between the steps of the ladder. It looked like he had tried to squeeze through to someone’s balcony. 

“Hanschen Rillow what the hell are you doing?!” Wendla yelled up through laughter. Hanschen looked like he wanted to die. 

“I was going to prank Gabor by putting these water balloons filled with old mayonnaise on his balcony and I tried to get through but now I'm stuck!!” Hanschen yelled down. This was not one of his best moments.  
“You mean you can't just get yourself out?”  
“Don't you think I've tried that?!!!”

Wendla was laughing so hard by now. She took out her phone and started taking pictures of the incident. 

“Stop taking pictures!! I'm fucking stuck!! Be useful and help me!!” Hanschen yelled down.  
“Hansi this is fucking hilarious!!”  
Hanschen groaned.  
“Can you please get me out of here before someone sees?” He yelled.  
“Ok ok!! One more thing!!” Wendla started taking selfies with Hanschen in the background.  
“Wendla please!!”  
“Ok let me livestream this first”  
“OH MY GOD NO”  
“I'm kidding!!” 

Wendla dropped her purse and started to climb up the fire escape.  
“I'm so fat” Hanschen said, voice full of misery.  
“You are not!! You're just a fucking idiot”  
“Thanks Wend. I feel much better”  
Wendla finally got to where Hanschen was.  
“Ok. I'm gonna try to pull you out on three. Try to work with me”  
“I don't think this is-”  
“One, two” Wendla grabbed Hanschen’s hips from behind and pulled.  
“It's not working!!”  
“Suck in your stomach!!”  
Wendla banked a few more times and Hanschen Sprung free with a pop. Wendla started laughing again. 

“Oh my god we did it!!” Hanschen cried in disbelief. “Let's get the fuck out of here!!”  
“Hansi, I’m not letting you leave until you put those mayo balloons on Gabor’s balcony. And for fucks sake, go around the ladder this time!!”  
Wendla began to climb back down.  
Hanschen gasped. “Wendla Beargmann??? Wanting to do something bad??? To a person???” He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
“You can never tell anyone I encouraged you”

Hanschen placed the mayo balloons on the railing and floor of Melchior’s balcony. When he was satisfied he climbed back down.  
“Besides,” Wendla said as she picked up her purse. “Gabor is a bit of an asshole”  
“Damn straight” Hanschen remarked, trying to recover. “Thanks for helping me”  
“Aw of course Hansi. Not many people can say they’ve seen Hanschen Rillow stuck in a fire escape”  
“What do you wanna do now?” Wendla asked as they made their way back to the subway station.  
“I could go for a smoothie. I'll pay because i made you come out and fucking save me”  
Wendla laughed. “Sounds good. And those pictures are so going on the internet”  
“Wendla nooo!!!!” Hanschen said in horror.  
“Maybe just to the group chat”  
“But Melchior will put them on the internet”  
“Well we can’t control that, now can we?”  
“I guess I deserve it for getting stuck like an idiot”  
“Hey, you provided some great comedy material”  
“It was not funny”  
“It totally was though”  
“Maybe a little” Hanschen admitted, rolling his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed!! Comments and kudos are welcome <3 I'm working on that multi chapter Hernst and Wendilse (that's the ship name right?) fic. I have like 8 chapters written and I'm debating putting the first few up because I've changed the plot like 8 times. I dunno. Anyway, until next time kids!!


End file.
